Felony
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: After killing a robber in his home, Duncan Cole is sent to a maximum security facility, facing charges for manslaughter. He eventually meets Gwen, a girl with a traumatic past...
1. Chapter 1

**September 17th, 2009. Flashback**

_I was walking home from a birthday party that went out of control. Somehow, people managed to sneak cocaine and heroin into the club we partied at. I didn't take any of it, but I had a few tequila shots. I'm not exactly legal yet, being as I'm only 18. I was a little tipsy, but not drunk out of my mind, unlike my best friend, Courtney. It was her 21st birthday, so she celebrated it like any 21 year-old would. Getting wasted as all hell. I plodded down the sidewalk when I noticed the lights on in my house. Shit, I left them on again? I walked up to the door, which was already unlocked. Wait, what the hell? I know for a fact that I locked the door before I left. I walked through the living room quietly. There was broken glass everywhere. A framed picture of Court and I was lying on the carpet. The photo was torn down the middle. There was no way I could replace the photo. We took it back in high school, right before she graduated. I heard clattering from the back of the house where the bedrooms were. Was it just my parents? There was no way. Both of them have a key. I took a knife from the kitchen and tip-toed to the back. My bedroom was the first one in the hall. My laptop was missing, as well as my T.V. What was going on?! I went into my parents' bedroom. Two mangled bodies lay on the ground. Both faces had been cut off. Blood was seeping out of their bodies. I knew already that it was my mom and dad. I gagged and retched on the carpet until there was nothing left in me. _

_My next place to check was the spare bedroom. There he was, trying to hack into the family computer. He wore a balaclava, black jeans torn at the knees, and a heavy black sweater. I gasped loudly. He turned suddenly. _

_"Who the hell are you?" I said, but it only came out as a whisper. He stayed silent, still trying to hack the computer. _

_"I said, who are you?" I tried again, this time louder than the last. He ignored me again. Okay, he was seriously making me angry. I put the knife on the dresser, then shook his shoulders, demanding him attention. _

_"Who are you?!" I yelled. He stared at me. _

_"Your worst nightmare." _

_He pulled a shiny, black gun out of his belt. I stood, frozen. He pointed the gun at my head. I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I kept stabbing him until I knew he was dead. I took the gun and shot him a few times in the head. Oh God. What have I done? Now it's going to look like _**_I _**_was the one who killed him and my parents. Shit... _

_I could hear sirens in the distance. Crap! I put the gun down and wiped the blood off my hands. I was screwed. I was going to jail. I fell to the floor in a heap. Officers busted through the bedroom door. _

_"Put your hands where I can see them!" One yelled. I put my hands on the top of my head. Another cop patted me down, front and back. I felt extremely violated. He even searched my pockets. He took out my phone._

_"Give me that back!" I demanded._

_"You won't be needing this where you're going, son." The cop said. I felt cuffs around my wrists. _

_"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." He held my cuffed wrists behind my back and led me out of the house. I was never going to be in that house again. Never going to see Courtney again. _

_"I didn't kill my parents! I found them like that! It was just self-defense!" I yelled. _

_"You have the right to-"_

_"Shut up! I didn't do this! Let go of me!" I tried to shake free, but the cop had a good grip on me. People were watching as I was dragged to the cop car. My neighbours, who have known me since I was a baby, watched as I was put into the car. I hung my head. I didn't want to go to jail. I said it was self-defense. I was being completely honest. _

* * *

_I was shoved into a room with glass windows. Probably bulletproof. Not like I could escape anyway. There were two officers guarding my only exit. I've seen rooms like these only on T.V. I was forced into a chair and a bright light shined in my face. A man with a bushy moustache glared at me through horn-rimmed glasses. _

_"Why'd you do it?" He asked. _

_"I didn't do anything exept defend myself." I answered. _

_"Oh yeah? Explain why we found two other bodies in a seperate room."_

_"I found them when I cam home."_

_"Came home from where?" He stroked his moustache._

_"A birthday party."_

_"For who?" _

_"That isn't any of your fucking business." I spat. _

_"Okay, we've got a feisty one. Can yuo do a Breathalyzer test for me?" _

_"Not like I have a choice..." I mumbled. He shoved the Breathalyzer into my mouth and I blew. _

_"You have a bit of alcohol in your system. How old are you again?"_

_Great, now I'm going to get busted for drinking under the age limit too? This night just kept getting worse by the second. _

_"I'm eighteen." _

_"And you do know you're not-"_

_"Yeah yeah. Not allowed to drink until I'm 21. I'm not stupid."_

_"I didn't say you were. Now tell me the story. What made you kill these three people?" _

_I stood up and knocked over my chair. "I didn't kill my parents! Just the guy with the balaclava!" _

_"And you were the only witness. Sure, like I'm going to believe an eighteen year-old punk. Take him to a cell, then we'll talk in the morning. I'm done here." _

_The two guys who were guarding the door came up behind me and dragged me past the front doors of the precinct and to the cells. I noticed a familiar face. Courtney. _

_"Duncan! I came as soon as I heard!" The guy who was holding onto me led me over to her. _

_"You've got one minute." He said._

_"Thank you..." I turned to Court. "How much did you hear?" I asked her._

_She flipped her hair. She looked high as an airplane. "All I heard was that you killed three people. Who was it?" _

_"I...I only killed one. He was robbing my house."_

_"Did anyone see you? What about your 'rents?"_

_I remembered their dead bodies on the floor and threw up in my mouth. "Dead. The robber killed them."_

_"Really? Or is that just a cover up? I always thought you were a psycho, Duncan Cole." She turned and walked slowly to the door. Oh no. She doesn't believe me either?! _

_"Courtney! No, don't leave!"_

_"Duncan, I'm sorry, but I can't be friends with someone who kills their parents just to get what they want..." Everything around me became blurry. I was going to faint. Th cop holding onto my wrists was now catching my body. _

_"Careful, buddy. Don't want to hurt yourself." He took me to my cell and shut the grate behind me. I sat on the cold, hard, metal bench and sighed. So this is what it's like to be convicted for a felony..._

**_A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry it was short, but this was just an intro. Tell me what you thought of it. I'll update soon :)_**

**_XxSkyyxX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 1st, 2009. **

I was sitting in the courtroom, about to go on trial. I'm scared as fuck right now, because I don't know what kind of questions they're going to ask. I scratched the back of my leg with my foot and sighed deeply. Today is my nineteenth birthday. Pfft, happy birthday to me. Now I'm going to jail. I ran my fingers through my hair and slumped down in the folding chair, waiting for the court room to clear. There was a case in front of me. Something about rape, murder and something else, I couldn't hear it. The judge didn't sound very nice. His voice was deep and scary. I've never met him before, I just know his name is Judge Harrison. I looked over at the security guard I had become well acquainted with since I've been here. I never did find out his name. So, I just call him 'Stache, since he has a moustache. I scratched my leg again. What the hell, did something bite me? I pulled up the leg of my orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, kid! What are ya doing?" 'Stache asked.

"Something bit me." I said.

"Yeah? There's bugs all over this damn place. Mosquitos, roaches, all kinds of nasty things."

I shuddered. Didn't really need to know that.

"Court is dismissed. Next trial: Duncan Anthony Cole, age 19." The judge yelled.

"That's your cue, kid. Good luck."

I walked into the courtroom. There were a whole bunch of random people staring at me. I didn't see anyone I recognized. Not that I told anyone about this. The only one who knew was Courtney, but it's not like she's going to be here for me. Besides, I didn't have many friends back home, anyway.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help you God?" The judge asked.

"Sure. I mean, I do." I took my hand off the bible.

"Thank you. Court is now in session. You may all be seated. Honorable Judge Harrison, you have the floor."

I sat in my seat, next to my lawyer, Noah. He was the only person that believed my story. Well, he said he does, I don't know if he was lying or anything. I hope not.

"Duncan Cole. Tell me what happened to you on the night of September 17th." The judge leaned back in his chair.

I stood up and wiped my hands on my jumpsuit. "Well, I was coming home from a friend's birthday party and-"

"Did this 'party' have alcohol and/or drugs?" He interjected.

"Yeah, both, but I didn't take any drugs."

"And alcohol? It says here that you had a little in your system."

"Yeah, I threw back a few shots."

"How many exactly?"

"I don't know, like three or four...?"

"Okay, continue with your story please."

I sighed deeply. "When I was walking back home, I noticed that the lights were on. I thought I might have left them on before I left, so I just pushed that aside and went to the front door. I opened it because it was already unlocked. I walked through the house and found both my parents...dead...on their bedroom floor..." I choked back a sob and went on. "Then, I went around the rest of the house and found him in our spare bedroom, trying to hack the computer. I had brought a knife from the kitchen with me for self-defense. So, he tried to shoot me, I stabbed him-"

"Twenty-four times to be precice. And then shot him twice." The judge said.

Wow, I stabbed him that many times? It sure didn't feel like it... "I heard the cops coming, so I freaked out..." I sat back down.

"Thank you." Harrison said. He leaned forward and glared at me. "We're going to review your case and your testimony, then get back to you in a little while." I nodded and walked out the doors, back to the chair I was sitting in earlier.

"How'd it go?" 'Stache asked.

"Kinda scary. Nerve-racking."

"It always is the first time. I was like you once. Made some bad decisions, got myself arrested. But, you probably don't wanna hear that story."

"I've got time..."

"Duncan Cole, please proceed to the stand." The judge boomed from the courtroom.

"Never mind, I guess I don't." I stood up.

"Good luck in there, kid. Don't freak out too much, alright?"

"I'll try. Thanks..."

I walked back into the courtroom. All eyes were on me once more. I was getting really sweaty in this jumpsuit. I unzipped it a little, then sat in the chair and waited for my fate.

"Jury, what is your decision?" The judge asked.

A man stood up from the jury stand. "We found Duncan Anthony Cole, guilty of second degree murder. Sentence will be three years to Valley Way Facility. Parole may be an option once he has served his sentence. Thank you." He sat back down.

I stood back up. Jail, for three years. At least they didn't bust me on the drinking charges. They must have dropped them. 'Stache came up behind me and led me to an armoured car. There were two guards with scary-looking guns at the back, waiting to take me to Valley Way. I wanted to go home, but I didn't have a home anymore. I wanted Courtney back. But, she wouldn't come back to me. There's no way. The look in her eyes after I told her. It hurt me a lot inside. The guard pushed me into the vehicle. I sat on a cold, metal bench. There wasn't anyone else in here, so I layed down on the bench. I wondered how far the facility was from here. Hopefully not too far. I get carsick real easy. There was a small bucket near the front, so I broguth it closer, just in case I needed it. The two guards came into the back, while 'Stache got into the front to drive. The two guards eyed me.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing. Calm down." One of them said.

"We're going to make two other stops on the way there, alright Duncan?" 'Stache asked.

"Not like I have a choice..." I mumbled.

"You got that right." The other guard said. They laughed. I groaned and layed across the bench. These guys are fricking jackasses.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, someone was poking me. It was one of the other inmates. She had long, purple hair and really tan skin.

"We're here! Wake up!" She yelled. God, she was loud...

"Yeah, thanks."

We piled out of the van. This place was huge. There were spotlights everywhere. Guards stomped around in their combat boots and carried guns on their shoulders. The purple-haired girl was next to me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I don't see why you need to know that." I said.

"Well, I'm Sierra. I'm here for mild stalking."

"You wouldn't be in this place if it was only mild..." I said under my breath.

"But it was! I'm not joking! See, there was this guy I really liked..." I let her ramble on as we walked through the front gates. The other inmate, who was behind me, kept stepping on the backs of my DC's.

"Dude, can you stop that? It's really bugging me." I turned and said to the guy, who had unruly orange hair and thick glasses.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to."

Sierra was still going on about how she got busted for stalking this guy. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to get some sleep. I was actually starting to fall asleep as I was walking to my new cell. Ginger Kid wasn't with me anymore. Then again, neither was Sierra. I was alone, exept for a guard, directing me to a scary looking part of the prison. There was a sign that said, "Maximum Security." Oh, joy. The wrost thoughts were going through my head. What if I got killed in here? What if I got butt-fucked? I scratched the back of my leg. Great, now that was starting to bother me again. I was shoved into my cell. I was alone, thank God. There was no way I could share this tiny thing with anyone else. Well, maybe a girl. A really tiny girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so let me start out by saying thank you so much for the reviews! Honestly, I didn't think that this story would be of interest to anyone... I apologize for the wait. I've been studying for district exams. I'm trying to update my stories all this week...****Any who, on with the story!**

**I don't own Total Drama or its characters. **

* * *

**October 2nd, 2009**

I woke up early in the morning. Someone was yelling, "Get me out of here! I can't stand it anymore!" I heard banging on the bars. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but it wasn't working. I stepped out of bed and went over to the bars of my cell.

"Shut the fuck up, people are trying to sleep!" I yelled. I flopped back down on the cold slab of concrete and tried to get some more sleep. The guy that was yelling started banging on the bars. Ergh, I can't stand another second in this cell. "Let me out of here!"

As if on cue, the bars started rising and a guard came towards me. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me to another room. There were pots and pans sitting out on white folding tables. Black chairs were folded along the walls. A few other inmates came in the room, with guards directing them to the pots. There were three stoves pushed up against the wall.

"So, here's the deal. Every Monday, you will come down here and begin to set up for breakfast. You will put six chairs to a table, and when you run out of chairs, you will help out by cooking the food. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Get to it."

I started grabbing chairs from the wall. Two other kids were helping me. They had to be a few years younger than me. The purple haired girl, Sierra, was one of the people making the food. She smiled in my direction, so I gave her a half-smile. One of the younger kids poked me in the shoulder.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be checking out girls. You're going to get in trouble with the guards."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?"

He backed away and continued to unfold chairs. Hah. The kid was scared of me? Nice. And then I saw her. Black hair with blue streaks. Small and pale. She was...gorgeous. She had huge eyes that were a dark green, almost black. Her eyelashes were really long. She looked over at me. I smirked and kept unfolding chairs. Then, I snuck another quick glance. I leaned against the chair I had just unfolded. She was talking to one of the guards about kitchen duty and whatnot. She had a really cute butt, even in the ugly orange jumpsuit that she wore. I kept leaning on the chair. I didn't realise that Harold snuck up on me and pulled the chair away from me. I smacked the floor pretty hard. Everyone was laughing at me as I picked myself off the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. He kept snickering.

"I'm sorry...you just looked...so..distracted that I couldn't help myself!" He said in between laughs.

I picked him up by his collar. "Yeah? Well, would you like it if I crammed that chair down your throat?"

"Not really...no."

I dropped him and went back to unfolding chairs, only to be stopped by the guard that had escorted me here.

"Kid, you can't just be picking fights with people who don't deserve it!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Try not to get in trouble, got it?" I couldn't tell if that was just friendly advice or a threat. I shrugged it off and unfolded another chair. The pale girl was watching me, but I stayed focused. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? It just seems that you're really distracted by that pasty girl over there. I mean, it's not really my business or anything, but I was just wondering. And if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She said fastly. She was one of the other younger looking kids that walked in earlier. Boy, she had a lot of energy.

"Errm...okay. I guess."

"Cool! I'm really glad I met someone here. I was really nervous about coming here because I wouldn't know anybody and it's jail, you know? I'm Izzy, by the way."

"Yeah...I guess." I didn't really want to tell her my name, so I left that out of my answer.

"Where's your cell? I'm in the psych ward."

"Not too far from here. I was accused of murdering three people."

"Oh cool!" She exclaimed. Wait, how is that a cool thing? "I actually went kinda crazy and killed a whole bunch of people at my old high school and then I pleaded insanity so I wouldn't have to stay in here for the rest of my life. Then again, when you kill thirty people..." She laughed maniacaly. I backed away a little. She was starting to frighten me.

"Izabella! Can you come here, please?" The guard shouted.

"Sure!" She turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, Duncan."

"Yeah... Nice meeting you too. I think." Wait. "Hey, how do you know my name? I didn't tell you..."

"I'm just good like that." She tapped the side of her head with her index finger and ran towards the guard that called her. Okay, note to self. Stay the hell away from her.

* * *

After kitchen duty, I went outside to run a little. Apparently, they let some of us go outside and excercise, just as long as we don't try to escape. Not that I would try to. I don't want to get shot. And then I noticed the pale girl coming towards me. Oh jeesh, paly it cool, Duncan.

"Hi." She said in a timid voice.

"Hey. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" God, I'm a dork.

"I just wanted to get to know my new cell mate." New cell mate, eh?

"Oh. Well, I'm-"

"Duncan, I know. They told me about you before I got here. I'm Gwen."

"Cool name. I like it."

She blushed. "Thank you. I actually hate it."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I was named after my mother and I hated her with a burning passion as hot as the sun."

"Ah. Well, do you want to take a quick jog with me?"

"Uhm...I'm not much of a jogger. Sorry. Besides, I have other duties to fulfill. I'll see you around."

I watched her walk off. Nobody ever told me about getting a cell mate...Eh, not like I was complaining since it was the cute pale girl, Gwen...God, I couldn't wait until I saw her later.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter three! See you next time! :)**

_**So long and goodnite...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, guise! I love you all! *Hearts everywhere***

**Okay, so on the car ride home from school, I asked my mom if there was such thing as co-ed cells. There isn't, unfortunately. But Honey Badger don't give a fuck. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**October 3rd, 2009**

I woke up to the sound of humming. Oh yeah...I forgot I had a cell mate now. She was brushing her hair with her fingers. I rolled over and looked at her. She looked so cute. Kinda like a cat or a bunny. She turned and looked at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked quietly.

"Not too long." I pushed myself off the bed and sat up.

"Oh..okay." She went back to brushing through her hair. I leaned against the wall.

"So, what are you in here for?" She asked.

"Murder." I said calmly.

"Oh...you won't kill me in my sleep, will you?" She asked, sounding a little frightened. I laughed and shook my head.

"Course not. It was self-defense."

"They sure as hell didn't think that."

"Yeah, no kidding." I sighed. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Why are you in here? 'Cause you sure don't look like you murdered someone."

"See, that's where you're wrong." She glared at me.

"Oh yeah?" I perked up like a meerkat.

"Mhmmm."

"Can you tell me the story?"

"You really want to hear it? It's long and boring."

"I've got time. Trust me."

She sighed and began her story. "My mom and I were extremely close, right? I mean, we were like best friends. We did everything together. Shopped, cooked, etc. Then, one night, I came home from school late and she was sitting on the couch in shock. She proceeded to tell me that she had cancer and it was inoperable." She took in a deep breath. "I stayed with her the whole time. She was alive for five months after being diagnosed.

"After she died, Dad didn't remarry. Instead, the sick bastard started using me for a wife. He would tell me to make him a sandwich every five hours, like his life depended on it or something. I wasn't okay with it. I tried talking to him about it, but he never listened. He was too concerned about Monday Night Football." She shook her head. "One night, I was in my room, listening to music, when he came in, without warning I might add, with a stupid grin on his face. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, so I put my book down and asked him what was wrong. Bad mistake.

"He pounced on my bed, then started undressing me. I wasn't comfortable with it at all, I mean, he was my father for crying out loud! He ripped my shirt and boy shorts off, then...then..." She started bawling her eyes out.

I stood up and hugged her. "I know what you're going to say. You don't-"

"He raped me! And I let him! I didn't call the cops during. I just _let him fuck me!" _She was yelling into my chest now. I let go of her slowly and backed away.

"As soon as he started getting dressed, he put his back to me. I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed him in the back. Stab...stab..stab...fourty-two times. That's what the coroner told me. I watched as his life supply of blood poured out on my white carpet. His eyes were wide open. I took the knife and sliced them out, then threw them out the window. I came here after the trial. I knew I was going to be put away for a long time, I just didn't know how long." She sat on the floor.

Wow. Really? This small girl was capable of _murder? _That was something I just couldn't think about. Scratch that. That was something I couldn't EVER think about. Then, I got a horrible thought. What if she tries to kill me in my sleep? See, this is why we shouldn't have cell mates. Especially when your mate might just be _a cold-blooded killer! _I shivered at the thought.

"Duncan? Are you okay?" She asked as she sat next to me.

I shook my head. I was at a loss for words.

"Duncan, it's not like I'm going to kill you in your sleep.."

Could she read my mind?!

"I promise. Pinkie swear on my life." And yes, she even held out her pinkie. I thought that was pretty cute.

"Okay. Cross your heart, hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye."

* * *

**October 4th, 2009**

Another new day. One less day being stuck in this living hell. But, then that means one less day being with Gwen. She was still sleeping when I rolled out of bed. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and leaned against the bar, waiting to be taken to kitchen duty. Instead of taking me every Monday, like they said originally, they take me every other day. I didn't mind, as long as we got out of our cells. I was sick of being in here. And I had three more years to go. Ergh, this sucks! Why me?

I banged on the brick wall. Gwen stirred in her sleep. I clutched my throbbing hand and sighed. She was so cute when she slept. I smacked myself and got out of that daydream. This was no time to become a softie. Especially in here, where I could easily get butt-raped in the showers.

I sighed and slid on the floor. I didn't know what to do anymore. Honestly, I don't know if I can last three years in here. It's overwhelming. Maybe, just maybe, they'll let me out early. I see it all the time on the news. A guy murders a huge group of people, goes to jail for 14 or some years, then gets released in half that time.

The bars started to rise and the guard came to escort me to the kitchen. I later found out that his name was Charlie. I walked slowly beside him. Sierra, the psycho chick and Harold, the ginger douche bag, were working the kitchen with me too. Great. Nice start to a fantastic morning. _Not. _

"Hi Duncan!" I heard someone else say. Oh crap, it was the other psycho chick, Izzy. I nodded in her direction and turned away from her.

"'Kay, you know what to do." Charlie said as he leaned against the wall. I started pulling chairs out and unfolded them in front of the tables. Sierra and Izzy were whispering about something. Probably something psychotic. They are not a good pair. Why are the guards letting them talk to each other?! I tripped over my shoelace and someone caught me. It was a huge, blonde guy. And do I mean huge. I bounced off his chest, which felt like a huge boulder.

"Watch where you're goin', faggot."

Did I really look...gay to him? I recollected myself and brushed off my jumpsuit. "Sorry, I...I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to do this," He slugged me in the stomach. I fell to the floor immediately. The pain hurt like a mofo'. What in his right mind thought he could do that? I mean, hello! There are guards all over the place.

"Jace, get over here!" One of the guards called out to the Rock. So, Jace was his name. I watched him trudge over to the guard. Charlie put handcuffs around Jace's wrists and lead him out of the kitchen.

"You okay? That looked crazy painful." Izzy said as she helped me off the ground. I took her hand.

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"I would recommend staying away from him. He's a freaking psycho!"

_Says you... _"Yeah, I'll try my best." I said out loud.

"He's been known to butt rape people in the shower and get away with it. One of my friends got raped everyday for the rest of his sentence. You might be his next victim." Izzy told me.

I shuddered at the word _victim. _Great. My first enemy. And a bonus: He might even rape me.


End file.
